User talk:GenLawrence
request hey so me and Cheire are getting married since u r gm of gen would you like to be preacher again :P ya it will Chat I need to tell you something on chat. Thanks! : : 01:58, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Signatures Hey I was wondering if you could help me with the signatures. I do not understand it at all. ( no one ever showed me,btw i looked at help pages for sigs still dont get it ) Ned Whalebreaker 05:22, June 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Signature Well, I want it to be cursive . I want it to say Ned Whalebreaker of the EITC in black. Ned Whalebreaker 17:43, June 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Signature Thank you, I appriciate it. Ned Whalebreaker of the EITC 18:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Slappy was planning on taking over the wiki to bring back "The Golden Era", over throw the admins etc. I took a screen as proof. [[User talk:Jim Logan|'The Instant Classic']] Any Admin Look, IMMEDIATE ACTION NEEDED, Chat Happening Law, Unfortunately Davy is not ready for this Chat Mod position and it may even be eligible for a wiki ban if you ask me. I would prefer not to say what happened and keep this confidential but the sooner the better. Davy sent Marc and Robert a link to.... An "Adult Site" Lets say. This is extremelid unacdeptable. Robert didnt click the link however Marc did and... well it wasnt pretty... I did not get a link (Thank Giod) and I believe immediate action be tsaken. Marc has a screen, but is hoping Davy will do the right thing. I do not have proof an dunless Robert screens, cant show you proof... Albert Inappropriate links. Chat-Mod Davy Hookwreaker had sended Marc Cannonshot and Robert Mcroberts a Inappropriate link on Private messages. I have provided evidence that Davy was sending me that link here. Inappropriate activity by Davy Hookwrecker Davy Hookwrecker, a chat moderator, in Chat sent an inappropriate link to myself and Marc Cannonshot. This link was to an adult content site. While I do not technically qualify as a minor, Marc Cannonshot is a minor, and its inappropriate activity regardless. I had the intuition to not click on the link, suspecting something was off with it, however Marc did click on this link mistaking it for Youtube. He described briefly seeing graphic adult content, and other material not appropriate for this wikia. We both request that Davy's moderator status is revisited by the admins, and would like for there to be a community vote for demotion, with the evidence we have presented. Please do not look at the link for your own good. Here is the Proof in my instance. Robert Mc Roberts '' 07:51, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Ooh. Hello, I like your background. Since the rule of the wiki about chat (50 edits-50 comments), I cannot acess chat. I once saw a way we can see how much edits are left, but I can't find it back. Where is it? ℓυcкεү нαη∂ғσя∂ 10:25, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dude ( i forgot ur name ) Since ur an admin and im retarded can u be my mentor thing? Rose Macmorgan 00:29, June 9, 2012 (UTC)Rose Macmorgan Userboxes Hello. Can you make a Userbox for the Armed Guard? Signed, Tyler Crossbones Signature Help? Hi Law! I would like to ask if you know how I could possibly make it clear in the back so its not so white... ish. You think you can help me out? Thanks, Emperor Albert Spark I Of Romania 16:09, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sig Help? Thanks for making it Law. I do like it. Sure Sure, I'll watch it! Sounds cool! Didn't know you were that far in your game yet, keep it up! 00:58, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Ooh your making another game? :P :D 'Voxelplox Ƭalk' :Gold-It's not finished (the trailer nor the game), but I was able to get somewhat of a trailer going. :Ben-Yup, and I'm actually going to finish this one. : :Yay. Whats it about? :'Voxelplox Ƭalk ' ::Check the DI page, you'll find it at the bottom. ;) :: :::Gold, email sent. ::: I HATE YOU LAW :D LAW U FOOL! U SUCKED ME INTO THE HOLMES SERIES!!!! XD I personally liked it... although I am still trying to figure out why he would do what he did to Adler... (Didnt watch Number 1) It was great and am glad you made abig comotion about it ~ Albert Spark (AT BEST BUY MUAHAHAHA) -- 21:49, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Minecraft Servers Hey Law, I was wondering if you knew any good Minecraft servers; I've been looking for one for days and I can't find one that is just right. I don't want that's too big, like 200+ people on all the time or a griefing server. I just want to know if you have any nice quiter servers. Thanks! Pencil- (talk) Hey Law Hey Law just wanted to say the wedding isnt today since that skel slaying thing i sgoing on and so we dont know when it will be but will let you know also can i use the DI- Tri-Cannons for Japan? also another request Can i have a guilding lock down meaning no one guilds ppl while this hacking crisis is going on especially guilding in Abassa ad Andaba. anyway talk to you later also check out my design for a mounted tricannon Chat Ban Request Hey Law, I was wondering if you could look at Eric The Flamable's chat ban request. I would appreciate it, thanks! Pencil- (talk) Minecraft Skin Request: Myself Hey Law, I was wondering if you could make a Minecraft skin of my typical outfit in Pirates Online, it's composed of: ''Magenta Ostrich Hat Bright Blue Open Linen Sash (I wouldn't really include this into the skin) Potato Sack Shorts No Shoes I have brown hair and green/brown eyes, and I have an average skin tone (slightly tanned, not pale like a British person. :P) Now, I've seen your work, you do amazing skins, I was thinking you could be the guy to do the job, thanks if you can make the skin for me! By the way, if you want to use my template I used (kind of a fail) here it is: '' '' What in the world??? Explanation Jack accused me of vandalism when he didn't have all the facts, I don't know how to combine 2 edits that were edited at the same exact time so both edits were lost. My comments (which got shorte and shorter each time) and Johns one comment he probably just copied and pasted. For the last time Jason, I did have all my facts. They all pointed to you removing a comment by John. There is no evidence that you had edit conflicts and accidentally removed it, but I am chosing to believe you. Stop accusing me of that. @ Jack: The only reason it says that because I was the last one to edit and I didn't even leave a message that time (not sure how it was on edit, probably didn't publish). @Law: I still don't know how to combine, never learned. Gen Request Hey Law old buddy ol pal :P i was wondering if next time you come on game can you demote Rachel Firehazzard cause i have told her no guilding ppl and she keeps doing it just to demote her to member not boot (yet) also Black Buccaneer back to member, and have you read my books yet and have you heard from Bess i havent anyway see ya buddy Sorry Okay Lawrence srry if I was being a weirdo to you. I hope ya accept this appology. POTC:Redemption Here, you told me to put it on your Talk page . . . ENJOY :P [[User talk:Jim Logan|'The Instant Classic']] 04:25, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Sig Request Hello Law, I'm getting started on this wiki, and I'd like a signature, as written,' Third Sea Lord Blake Stewart of England ' in cursive. IF you could, add the English Flag next to it. Thank you, BlakeStewart RE: RE: Signature Thank you for making it, with my luck, I got changed to SECOND Sea Lord, So if you could fix the third, to second in the signature Re:Mod Hahaha, awesome! :P I play it on PS3 though... so :/ By the way yes, I am back early :D ( thanks to snow :) ) NO! :( Why do you start on a bloody Tuesday? Wednesdays and Mondays make more sense to me :P Well I will be around all week, so :D Okie, see ya around! Hey, Lawrence. I need to talk to you on wiki chat when both of us are online. I have some suggestions about the Wiki Podcast thingymabobbers. --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] 20:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Clearizing or.. whatever you tech people call it lol Hi Lawrence! I am as you know Albert's Sister or Davy's Wife and would like to ask if you could make the seal area of the signature clear. Could that be possible? It would be greatly appreciated! Sincerely, Duchess Natalie Hookwrecker of Wallachia (talk) 12:36, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Stuff Hey Law Unfortunately you have chosen one of the busier admins to do this with ( xD ), so I will try do what ever we can ASAP. I am going to be busy for a couple hours today and tomorrow, but will try make time inbetween. Long weekend next weekend, as well. Err..... What do you mean? And, I need a signature... please help with that.. '- John Goldloather -- (Prince) Captain Leon''' Re: So,....basically you just deleted my page? Ugh, that's fine. You owe me a signature. XD pirates soundtrack remember that At World's End soundtrack i wanted you to hear but could never find finally found it again here it is its movie beginning with transition into the treasure collection version and added in some of jhacks theme and brethern court theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZzBes0kuHeQ If you recieve this, would you reply? I was hoping that you could appear in an episode of our gaming group. We were going to play a pirate themed map. You can find it in Pirates with TFAssaultCraft, on our channel. I was hoping you could bring some friends as it would be a ship battle versus the E-Team. -Night Owl Hey law a rewrite From the first Darkness Revenge decided to give you a epic ending line here it is :P Finally The Vortex exploded that illumintaed the sky the pirates all looked up above and celebrated in delight as they had won. But then out of the rubble a injured Trakadox appeared and growled. Bill turned instantly and drew his light blade and charged at Trakadox he slammed his fist into his chest plate shattering it and dug his sword into his head and ripped it completely off in a explosion his body went limp and fell to the ground while he threw his head into the rubble.The Battle was Over.Bill,Law,Rich and Cherie turned to the body of Shadow Being now on his knees looking up defiantly "I will Return fools,Mark my words" his fading red eyes glowing. Law aimed her Pistol and shot it point blank at his head,it shattered and his eyes flickered and went out."Consider them marked" Law said with a snicker. Hey law, I need a new sig for my new character, who's name is Tank Dempsey, andi would like the sig to say Tank Dempsey in black military style letters question LAWWWWWWWWWWWWW hi :P do you know if Sugar/Bess and Kat(siren one/Gen) has a facebook Re:This Month Possibly, but we will have to talk. I have quite a busy weekend this weekend, although a long one, because family are coming over and I need to do quite a bit of homework. There is definitely a chance I can work it in though. The following weekend is even worse for me, and I may even be partially inactive, but throughout that whole following week I will be around.